Let's Just Get To The Kissing Part Already
by munkii.com
Summary: Kenny have a BIG crush on Butters and he is going to make it happen. BUNNY. CREEK. STYLE. DIP. (not sure how to rate it so randomly chooses 'T') My first fic. *claps claps*
1. Part 1

(message is at the bottom. Cause figures you wouldn't read the ones on top. ps. I have no idea what to write up here so..- ) *Beep*

* * *

"So, then I tried to kiss him and he shoved me off. I-It just kinda felt like I was rejected. An-"

"I wouldn't have 'shoved you off' if you didn't put your hand on inappropriate parts that weren't meant to get touched! ...yet"

"I think I know where we're getting into."

The four looked at Kenny as he smirks at both Kyle and Stan.

He admits, he enjoys watching them both having a lover's quarrel on days like this.

Cartman, well; he is neither not interested at ALL or he just wants to shove all those food in his mouth. Kenny stares at him as he gobbled up all those sandwiches, (which is in fact what Kyle had prepared for his and Stan's date after school) and wonders how much food can fit in his fat stomach which is already getting wider and wider.

Kenny is amused and quickly looks away, just to get away from Cartman little 'pick-a-fight' thingy.

At that very exact moment, Butters walks down the steps out of the school main doorway. Kenny is hypnotized at the sight of Butters.

Those big baby blue eyes, soft perky moist lips, his cute little smile accompanied with his rabbit teeth...goddammit.

Kenny swore he nearly drooled...or already have.

His eyes just wouldn't stop looking at that beauty, till Kyle shrieks. Pissed, Kenny looked back at his friend and HOPED that what he's about to witness is worth his time.

"For the last time Cartman, stop eating my food!" Kyle face is fumed red and Cartman was just giving him 'that' face.

"Stan, do something." Kenny orders and Stan was just stuttering in his actions.

"Hey, those sandwiches were filled with strawberries. I hate strawberries. It's GAY." Cartman commented plainly.

"THEY WEREN'T FOR YOU!" Kyle lungs out and Stan was trying to calm his partner, but it just seems to make matters worse when Cartman teases them both. Again.

Tired of all the drama real quick, Kenny gets up and leaves silently with intentions of finding his 'beauty'.

It didn't took long, since Butters is always hanging out with twitching Tweek (who is currently dating Craig, don't ask), and Clyde, occasionally with Wendy and Bebe too if they're not busy gossiping about random people.

Kenny looks out at them from a distant but makes sure he didn't look like a pedo, he casually leans unto a tree and watches them.

Enjoying watching his 'beauty', Kenny didn't realised Craig and Damien coming from behind.

"Didn't know stalking is your hobby?" Craig said in his monotone voice. Damien turns his attention and looks at his watch.

"Waiting for little Pepe?" Kenny asked, in a teasing manner. Damien glares back.

So those three immediately starts having a light conversation and of course, Damien glancing at his watch every minute. Then, Tweek came and hugs Craig tighly crying in fear, or anxiety, or ...idk.

"Cl-Clyde s-s-said the g-gn-gnomes are c-co-coming af-ter me!" Tweeks screams like a zombie was coming to get him and Craig looks like he was about to murder Clyde for scaring his Tweekers.

From their distant, they could practically see Clyde laughing hard and waves at Craig when he realises Craig was looking at him.

Butters turns around and BAM- Kenny blush.

Hard.

Damien pushes him forward signalling him to go to Butters, Kenny turns to argue back but he stopped when a familiar voice comes chirping in and gave Kenny a light pat on his shoulder.

"Ken-ken!" Butters squeals at Kenny when he turned.

"Hey Butters." Kenny tried really hard to maintain his manliness but apparently his voice cracked at the 'Butters' part. Fck.

Butters smiles cutely and teases Tweeks who was still paranoid in Craig's arms.

Damian bid them all farewell when his watch said 2:45pm.

"Say hi to your lil' Pip-pip for me" Kenny shouted in a teasing manner at him as he begins to walk away and earned a middle finger from him as he turns to face his friends.

Kenny turns back and caught Butters looking at him with his big, baby blue eyes. He smirks. And Butters quickly turns.

'It now or never' Kenny thought, and gather all his will and might.

"So err, Butters-"Kenny began and Butters looks back at him. Surprised.

"-I was wondering if you would like to join me and have a little snack on the way home. S-since your house is errr-umm kinda close from mine. And err-"Kenny scratches his head nervously and slowly looks elsewhere. Without realizing Craig was smiling cheekily at the scene with Tweeks still in his possession.

"Yes." Kenny looked back at Butters with his eyes. Wide opened.

"Yes, I would love to!" Butters said again and smiles gleefully. Kenny swore a smile just craved itself on his face when Butters actually accepted his invitation.

'Something is about to get interesting.' Is what Kenny thought.

_[To Be Cont.]_

* * *

**Hey Readers from all around the world. **

** I'm new here and this is my very first. Gonna make a continuation soon. So hang on. **

** _ (Gimme some ideas too)_**


	2. Part 2

_(Trying to get a hang of things...)_

_enjoy reading :)_

* * *

**PART II**

Kenny couldn't help but smile when Butters was being all chirpy and giggly while talking. He scoops the blueberry ice cream and silently eats it.

His eyes stays on Butters without even bother looking anywhere but him. His 'beauty'.

Butters was talking about his day, today. He and Bebe nearly made Wendy screamed when their mouse broke out of their cage. Then, Token was frustrated when Mr Garrison rubbed of the notes while he wasn't even done. Next, while walking to the biology lab, he saw Craig and Tweek entering the janitor's room and mentioned they looked suspicious (Kenny smirks as he imagines all the 'activities' happening in there). Later on, he met up with Gregory who was busy being bossed around by Clyde whom simply had nothing to do but always wants to find something to do. But class was still normal as always so he didn't really press on that. Kenny listens attentively and occasionally nods. Then suddenly-

"Ken-ken!" Butters squeaks and points at the ice cream. 'Their' ice cream actually.

"You've eaten my share! There's only a quarter left." Kenny smiles cheekily as Butters scolds him in a way which Kenny just can't describe in other words but 'cute'.

"Aww, I'm really sorry Butters but I just can't help it. I got hungry and you wouldn't feed me." Kenny said in a teasing manner, with a hint of a flirty tone in it.

Butters blushes and pulls the cup away from Kenny's hand and smirks as he eats the remaining ice cream. Kenny watches Butters eats it, his mind was imagining something a little...dirty.

Imagining Butters on the bed, being all cute and at the same time, irresistible; moaning lustily and...

'SHIT-' Kenny snapped before he's going to embarrassed himself with a boner. He finally takes his eyes of Butters for a moment and looks out the window.

Outside, across the road, Damien and Pip is being all lovey dovey. Their hands tangled together as the look at the display at the window of the toy store. Pip probably wants Damien to buy that certain big, silk blue bear since he's been pointing at it and poking the window of the store. And Damien, being a guy of 'action speaks louder than words' let himself being dragged around by a kid (in this case, he's lover. Not gonna say pedo or else Damien's gonna kill me).

As soon as them both entered the shop, Kenny's eyes made its way back to Butters. Butters is still scooping the remaining melted ice cream and delightfully eats it. 'So cute' Kenny mentally said and gave a charming smile when Butters looked at him.

"Hey Butters, I could buy you another ice cream if you want more." Kenny said as he eyes Butters who looks like his trying to get every liquid out of the cup.

"N-no, it's kay'. I'll get a weird feelin' in my tummy if I take too much ice cream." Butters replied and drinks the last spoonful of liquid and slides the cup to the center of the plastic table.

Kenny leans back on the cushioned chair.

"So, anything going on, or you wanna come over my house?" Kenny asks and adds a purr at the end of his speech. Butters notices and shyly looks away.

"W-well, my parent wouldn't be home till next week so..." Butters let his sentences hanging to give Kenny the hint. And, he DID take the hint.

"Your house it is then. But, I'll drop you off first and pack my clothes and stuff. Then, I'll make a quick comeback so we can have a little sleep-over and maybe... something more," Kenny adds his sexy voice when he said 'something more' and this made Butters blushes so hard he felt like a ripe tomato.

Kenny chuckles lightly and blushing Butters blushes even redder.

Kenny just loves teasing Butters. Plus, being the all-time pervert, he loves teasing him even more. And secretly Butters knows this too.

They both made a quick eye contact. And Kenny decided to get going, since he's really excited for a little fun tonight.

"Let's get going then," Kenny said as he got up from his seat and walks over to Butters and offers him his hands, being a gentleman. Butters takes it and smiles shyly.

Together they both walk out of the ice cream cafe with their hands shyly tangled together.

* * *

**Hello, again.**

_Well, that escalates quickly..._

**I know I made Kenny sounded so innocent in the first part. **_(trust me, it wasn't my intention. I swear)_

**But, I kinda love the perverted Kenny more. **_HAHAHA_

**Plus, Butters is just so innocent. I can't make him kinky. I just can't. **_*dark lines appearing out of nowhere*_

**Ps. Butters is just a little naughty. **_Since they all already hit puberty of gad sakes! _**But he just doesn't want to admit it so yeah... **_(__aherm)_

**Thanks for all the reviews and subcribers **_(eventhough there's only one)_** I REALLY, REALLY appreciate it. _LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	3. Part 3

_**Sorry it took a long time. I was too busy.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy reading Part III.**_

* * *

**PART III**

Kenny and Butters walking hand-in-hand and smiling happily as they walk all the way to Butters's house. At one moment they were laughing and another moment they were running down the street as if they were criminals. Everytime they did this, Kenny finds out that he adores Butters smiles and giggles and it makes him all bubbly in his stomach.

Without realizing, they are in front of Butters house.

"Ken-ken! What time are you coming?" Butters asked with a giggle, obviously still laughing over the previous joke Kenny told him.

"I dunno. Probably around 5, depends on how many stuffs I'm gonna pack in my bag for sleepover." Kenny said with a convince smile.

"Hmm- Then I guess I better hurry and cook dinner then!" Butters said excitedly and looks at Kenny and smiles widely showing his dimples.

Kenny smiles back and bid him goodbye as he begins to walk away and occasionally glancing back to check on him till the picture grows smaller.

* * *

Kenny arrives home. As usual Kevin doing whatever shit he is currently into. Karen is probably at Red's or in her room. But luckily, his parent wasn't at sight, which Kenny hopes they wouldn't be returning soon so they wouldn't be showing lots of attitudes and whatsoever.

Kevin looked up as Kenny steps into the kitchen to have a quick drink.

"And where are you from?" Kevin asked like he was forced to but obviously not caring any less. Kenny back was facing him when he asked. He simply just carefully pours plain water into his cup. Cause' his family is just too damn poor and no one bothers to save any goddamn money for anything.

"Why do you care?" Kenny hissed back and drinks all the liquid then slowly put it in the sink and walks out of the kitchen still not looking at his brother. Not caring any less either.

He enters his room and locks it. Thank god the lock is still functioning well. Kenny releases the backpack from his shoulder and empties it roughly, by hanging it upside down and shaking it. (He wants to be quick) Then gently opens his worn out wooden wardrobe to take out some freshly, squeaky clean clothes that he would be embarrassed in his "so soon" sleepover with Butters.

Randomly browsering through, and trying on some on to see whether it would make him look cool or not. 'This is so frustrating' Kenny thought and made finally decisions with lots of doubts. He glances at his slightly old alarm clock. 4:21pm. Shit, Kenny took all his selections and dumps it in his backpack and grab his towel and rushes to the shower room.

Forgotten to switch on the heater, Kenny cursed loudly when cold water sprayed on his skin. Even Kevin from the kitchen nearly had a heart-attack from the sudden noise. As soon as the boy is out of the shower, he put on his orange sleeveless hoodie which is quite new and black jeans, while putting it on, he makes sure that it shows his good sides; like his lean arms muscles, his charming face with had a slight scar on his jawline that he received few months ago in an incident. His sharp piercing blue eyes, and messy dirty blonde hair with a few strains that were a little brown resulting from Karen's 'little' experiment on their mother's hair dye that she left unattended.

When he's done checking himself out, he puts on his backpack and makes an exit from his window, (making sure not to die) he lands safely on the soft yet moist ground and runs to his lover's house.

* * *

Butters hums as he stirs the soup, 'it's gunna be chilly, I can feel it on ma' toes' Butter though as he stirs his soup again. As soon as the canned soup is cooked, he switches off the fire and let the pot remain on the stove. He turned and looks at the clock to check the time, 4:45pm. 'Gosh, Kenny's not here yet.' Butters pouts and sits on the dining table to butter up some freshly toasted bread.

Somehow, Butters feels like he is some kind of lovesick housewife waiting for her dear husband to come home like that TV show he happened to watch yesterday. Butters blushed as he realizes what thoughts are filing his brains and shakes his head to get rid of it.

The sound of water falling on the roof made Butters even worried.

"Gee, it's raining. I do hope Ken-ken alright." Butters said as he looks out the kitchen window to check on the rain and hopes it doesn't get any heavier.

* * *

"Fck, of all the time, you choose to rain NOW!" Kenny seriously have cursing issues right now. Guess being friends with people like Cartman, Craig and Damien really makes people adapt the habit of cursing. Kenny runs down the street as fast as his legs could take him, but he is a fast runner. Hell, he got 1st for all running events, but sadly died due to exhaustion and his trophies remained unclaimed. Cause' Kenny always forgets about it.

Kenny huffs and pants as he finally arrives at Butters's house, he quickly rings the doorbell and fixes his hair and clothes to make himself look charming.

* * *

After a few seconds, Butters opens the door, shocked at first but smiles when he sees it's Kenny.

"Kennyy! I was worried you know!" Butters squeal and hugged Kenny. Kenny swore if it wasn't for his self-control, Butter would lose his virginity right there and then.

"Damn that smells good," Kenny said as the smell of bacons and soup fills the air. Butters, who was still hugging Kenny finally let go and smiles.

"I made chicken soup, some bacons and toasted-buttered bread," Butters said and smiles when Kenny stomach growls in reply.

Embarrassed, Kenny shyly walks in when Butters drags him to the kitchen. The smell, Kenny never seem to remember the last time he smells anything this good from his kitchen way back home. The closest will probably be that thankgiving turkey that his mom bought for $10 cause it was half eaten by someone when he was 7 and Karen was just a toddler.

But the sight of Butters smiling gleefully like a happy housewife was really something. Sometimes, Kenny was thankful that he just isn't dead at the perfect time.

**To Be Cont.**

* * *

_**YAY! DONE. Finally~~**_

_This is the longest so far. I combined all the things I wanted to write about in the next part._

_I wanted to go straight to the sleeping part...but I realized it'll be too rushing with too many flashbacks. SO I'M SAVING IT FOR LATER_

_REVIEWS AND IDEAS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. TQ :3_


	4. Part 4

**_Finally did it! Been super duper busy. That I had to cont. this weeks later after writing the first part. D:_**

**_Anyways, enjoy._**

**_Do comment and review. I really enjoyed reading them. :3_**

* * *

Butters scoops his soup and pours it in his and Kenny's bowl. It smelled great, not lying but Butter did took cooking classes for 3 years, just to fill up his time. Kenny was standing at the corner too busy admiring the view of Butters's backside.

"Damn that ass. Hmmm... *licks lips* his back is perfectly arched in 'that' angle...if he could just bend a little and..." Kenny stopped before he embarrassed himself. That bulge wouldn't just go away you know. He sighs and Butters heard it.

"I'm sorry Ken-Ken. Guess you were waiting that long," Butters turns with two bowls in his grip. Kenny denies and clears the mess on the table so Butters could easily place the bowls on it. After placing it, Butters checks if every dish is on the table before he sits on the chair that Kenny kindly pull out for him. They both smiles at each other as they both were comfortably seated side by side of one another.

Kenny wastes no second and gobbles up all that juicy bacon and that richly cream chicken soup (eventhough it came from a can) and the perfectly toasted bread. "God, bless all these foods like it's so fcking good!" Kenny mentally screamed. He became so into it till he chocked the hot soup. Butters giggles when he caught Kenny chocking eventhough he tried to cover it up. Kenny is just too overwhelm by the food that he can't think of anything but eating.

"So umm Ken-Ken..." Butters finally opened up after swallowing his bacon.

"Yea," Kenny said with food still in his mouth.

"What do weee do later on?" Butters asked with his eyes sparkling as he looks at Kenny with eagerness.

"Dunno. Hmmm, monopoly's too lame for 2 peeps. Errr, I'm not into arts and crafts right now. Errr..." Kenny finally stops shoving down the food and scratches the back of his neck while thinking hard.

"MOVIES!?" Butters asks sounding a little too excited. Kenny notices and gave Butters a puzzled look. 'Guess he planned it all along. Well, just play by the game Ken' Kenny gave in easily.

"Yea, that could work!" Kenny smiles and agrees.

And them two continue to eat with occasion giggles and weird sound effects.

"So, which movie do you want?" Butters asks as he pointed out to the 'wayyy taller than them' cupboard filled with DVDs. But, Kenny became slightly more interested if those DVDs were 'other' genres.

"I'm sure there's something we could find here. Lemme see...errr Zombie Night? Resident Evil? Mean Girls? Some Sylvester Stallone... errr" Butters looked up to see Kenny's reaction but Kenny wasn't showing any at all so Butters looked away.

"Do you have cartoon? Not feelin' any serious movie shits right now," Kenny sounded like his dreams and hopes were crushed.

So the duos began to ransack the whole cupboard looking for the perfect DVD to watch. At the end, they chose Wreck-It-Ralph and Kenny made an effort to put it in the DVD player and press random buttons on the remote since he could see well cause the lights are off. Typical Stotch family rules, light outs after 9.30pm.

Butters came in sooner just to get some pillows and blankets. After getting all comfy, they soon find themselves so into the movie.

"Venelope is soo cute!" Butters said when the female kid in the movie teased the abnormally big guy.

"I wonder if his 'thing' is as big as him" Kenny states his curiousity. He glanced at Butters who was gagged by that question.

"Ken-Ken! You can asked those questions!" Butters squealed in a half whiny half embarrassed tone. Kenny shifts a little so he could see Butters better.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it." Kenny said casually and trying hard to hide his smirk...which Butters couldn't catch.

The movie night went well, which lots of teasing, giggles and puns...of course not forgetting Kenny's perverted gag. At last, the movie ended, leaving both boys tired and too lazy to make their beds.

"Hey Butters, why don't we sleep here...on the sofa or something. Cause your sofa is damn huge it could fit all of Cartman and his snacks on it when he lie vertically." Kenny said half criticizing half stating the truth. Butters still looks unconvinced, his eyebrows were arching a little.

"I dunno about this Ken. There might be monsters and stuffs in the basement..." Butters said softly, probably embarrassed. Hearing this just made Kenny smiles and wanting to tease him more.

"Really, and what will they do when they catches you?" Kenny asked in a way that it sounds like he is running a perverted joke again.

"Ken-ken!" Butters loudly whine as if he didn't want to sleep on the sofa. But action speaks louder than words. Butters did the opposite.

As Kenny was already on the sofa, Butters took his own pillow and laid it next to Kenny. After adjusting pillows and blanket, both boys were ready to doze off.

Butters head was tucked under Kenny's head, and Kenny had his arms on Butters waist. Little did they know, they were both cuddling each other. Unintentionally.

Butters woke up as soon as he heard the noisy vehicles outside. When he tries to move around a little to look at the clock, he realised he was being hugged tighly. Shocked, Butters blushed so hard he had to cool himself down before too much blood goes up his brain and drowns him. Kenny looked so calm and charming as he slept on the sofa. Butters couldn't help but fall in love even more.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Butters mentally scolded himself and struggles to untangle the tight grip of Kenny.

"hmm.." Kenny begins to make a little discomfort groan. 'Shit...' Butters cursed silently and noted again that he can't wake Kenny up.

After a few minutes trying to untangle the suddenly really tight grip, Butters just had to rest for a sec, only to be mocked by a soft chuckle. Butters turned and saw Kenny smiling at him. 'Such charm' Butters blushed and pout realising that Kenny had been awake all this while.

"Butters, lie down next to me." Kenny said softly but it sounded too demanding. Butters knew that protesting wouldn't set him free so he gave in.

He lay again, next to Kenny. "I can't believe Kenny did this to me" Butters whined mentally and dozed off. Again.

* * *

**YAAYYYYYY~~**

**nope. Not the kissing part yet. :3**

**ehehe. **


End file.
